


The shape of you

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: Charles十一歲時遇見了一隻尖吻鯖鯊⋯⋯十四年後才知道牠——Erik並不只是鯊魚。跨越種族的微奇幻愛情，希望大家閱讀愉快。





	1. 初見

1

「Charles！擺動你的手臂——感受海水的力量！」Charles的父親Brian在岸上指導著他的動作。

即使他在游泳池、甚至大宅旁的人工湖裡練習了好幾年，第一次在海裡游泳對一個八歲少年來說還是一項艱鉅的挑戰。Charles振作起精神，他知道一切都會沒事的，因為父親就在他身後盯著，如果有什麼不對勁，他會立刻跳下來把他撈上岸，他總是在Charles有危險的時候拯救他——像是超級英雄一樣。

＊＊＊

「Charles少爺，您要去哪？」老保母Nancy端著點心從廚房裡走出來，恰好看見一身輕便的Charles正要出門，他腳上甚至穿著涼鞋，如果老爺看見他這麼不端莊的打扮肯定會生氣。

「隨便走走，回頭見。」Charles扯出一個禮貌的微笑，Nancy有點不確定地叫住他：「您還好嗎？」

「為什麼問？我很好啊！」Charles聳肩，他很擅長看眼色，Sharon夫人曾經誇他懂事得像是有讀心術一樣，在這方面Nancy比他尊貴的母親更了解，那只是Charles為了在這個家裡生存下去才學會的能力。

Charles不再等她提問，便踏著輕快的步伐離開，當他覺得走得夠遠時回頭看了一眼山坡上的白色大房子，還是和三年前它剛蓋好時一樣簡約而典雅，只是有些事已經回不到三年前了。

他開始拔腿狂奔，缺乏韌性的塑膠涼鞋讓他好幾次差點跌在碎石路上，起初他並不知道自己的目的地，這座小島的一切他還那麼熟悉，每年同學們參加暑期夏令營時，他和父母正玩遍北馬里亞納群島，只是他沒想到今年他再訪這座島，父親已經逝世了，取而代之的是野心勃勃的繼父和瞧不起他的繼兄。

僅有１１５平方公里的小島，Charles最喜歡的地方是西北部的海灘，也是他第一次與海水接觸的地方，這裡遊客不多但是美得令人屏息，浩瀚的海洋彷彿無盡延伸與天際相接，溫馴的風從遠處帶起微小的波浪向岸邊拍打，奇特的是由Charles腳下延伸出去的小片海域寧靜得像是鏡面一般。

海水淹沒他的腳踝，退去時沙子都被沖走了，肌膚上殘餘的清涼感讓他舒展了眉頭，Charles脫下Ｔ恤和涼鞋，像是八歲時一樣奮力衝向大海，他的手臂比那時還有力量游得也更快，等他游累了就換成仰式，任由海水的浮力乘載著他，陽光有點刺眼，Charles每年暑假都會增加新的曬斑，雖然他很喜歡那些痕跡，繼兄Cain總是嘲笑他像個沒家教的野孩子。

Charles矯健地在水中翻了個圈打算游回岸邊，抬頭卻驚覺海岸線已經離他數十尺遠，他沒印象自己游了這麼遠，詭異的恐懼感迫使他賣力地游，海潮卻像是與他作對，拼命將他往海中央推，直到Charles纖細的手臂再也使不上力，踢水的雙腿也變得沉重，他放聲大喊：「救命！」

岸邊有人嗎？他們聽得見他嗎？Charles顧不得游泳的姿勢，他想盡可能躍出海面呼救，然而他才一張開手，海水瞬間就鋪天蓋地將他捲入海面下，口鼻在呼吸間竄入大量又苦又鹹的海水，Charles劇烈咳嗽卻只是加快流失氧氣，細密的氣泡掃過他的臉頰像是生命的告別，他的身軀劇烈顫抖著心卻漸漸平靜下來，周遭安靜得只有海水撞擊耳膜的隆隆聲響，在海中睜開眼視線是模糊的卻不會感到刺痛，他知道自己離岸邊又更遠了，身體還不斷地下沉……等到氣息吐盡他就要死了。

忽然間，海流產生一陣明顯的波動，Charles看見一道銀色的閃電朝他疾速而來，幸好在撞上他之前就緩下速度，那生物輕碰他的手臂和胸膛，Charles下意識地推開牠，堅硬粗礪的觸感還帶著溫度，是……海豚？他瞇著眼想看清楚，那巨大的魚開始在他身周繞著圈，Charles終於看清牠深色的瞳孔和上灰下白的紋路，他忍不住想：原來是鯊魚，比起溺死，如果能讓牠飽餐一頓也不錯。

和Charles的想像有點落差，那隻鯊魚很快就行動了，卻不是張口咬住他，而是用吻部拱他的背將他往海面推，Charles像是一株海草一樣在海中搖擺，身體旋轉了半圈落在鯊魚粗糙的背上，在徹底失去意識前，他抓住鯊魚巨大的背鰭……

「小子！醒醒！」

「快叫救生員！」

「等等……他醒了！他沒事了！」

嘈雜的人聲在他耳邊嗡嗡作響，Charles咳嗽著清醒過來，他嘔出苦澀的海水後全身脫力地倒在沙灘上，身旁有三個年輕人圍著他，手裡都拿著衝浪板，蹲在他旁邊的男人問：「小子，你還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」Charles語氣懨懨，他們還來不及多問，一個尖銳的驚叫聲喊道：「Charles少爺！是你嗎？我的天啊——！」

Nancy驚慌失措地跑下沙灘，她噙著淚嘴裡喃喃地禱告著，Charles回握著她的手再三保證：「我沒事。」

衝浪的人們把事情經過告訴Nancy，後者一邊驚呼著「上帝」一邊道謝，「小子，你今天遇到離岸流了，幸好你命大。」蹲著的男人拍了拍他的肩，又對Nancy說：「我會一點ＣＰＲ，但妳最好還是帶他到醫院檢查一下。」

他們再次道謝後就告別那群年輕人，Nancy摸著Charles的臉頰說：「我的寶貝，感謝老天你沒事。」

「對不起，我不會再這樣了。」Charles真心懺悔，他已經很久沒聽見Nancy叫他「寶貝」了，因為他的繼父認為這樣太過尊卑不分，但是此刻為他傷心、憂慮的只有Nancy，甚至他酗酒的母親恐怕也還沒發現他不見蹤影。

「沒事。」Nancy慈愛地笑了笑。

Charles臨走前回頭看了一眼，被夕陽染紅的海面閃動著金黃的波光，在海中見到的畫面好像隨著時間益發清晰，他最後的記憶停留在鯊魚背上，他不會告訴別人有隻鯊魚救了他，那太過神奇也令人不敢置信，但他永遠不會忘記這個秘密。


	2. 重逢

2

「你喜歡海嗎？」經過整個下午的游泳訓練後，Brian問Charles。

「喜歡！我們明天能去潛水嗎？我想看魚！」Charles坐在餐桌前，本來累得眼睛都要闔上了，一提到有關海的話題又精神煥發了起來。

「你喜歡魚？哪一種魚？」Brian感興趣地問。

「我不知道，反正不是這種魚。」Charles撇嘴，用叉子戳了戳盤子裡的烤鮭魚，Brian和Sharon見狀哈哈大笑。

＊＊＊

「Raven！別跑，小心點！」Charles提著兩個行李箱跟在Raven後面，一面還得注意台階以免他第一天上工就因傷曠職。

十四年了，Charles重新踏上這座小島卻沒有任何違和感，一樣潮濕的空氣和這幢山坡上的白色別墅，還有記憶深刻得彷彿能分毫不差在腦海中勾勒出的那片海灘。

「Charles！這真的是我們的家嗎？」Raven的小臉在遮陽帽下因為興奮而漲紅。

「是的，現在請把妳的行李放到樓上去。」Charles把其中一個行李箱交給她。

Raven是Nancy的女兒，自從老保母過世後她就是Charles唯一的慰藉了，他們一起讀書、玩耍，就像真正的兄妹一樣陪伴彼此，即使Raven在課業上沒有Charles的天賦——能夠在一般人讀大學的年紀就取得雙博士學位，從紐約到倫敦的求學歷程，他們兩人相伴過了幾年流浪生活，今年Charles終於獲得夢寐以求的工作，她也義不容辭地跟著他跨越美國與大半個太平洋來到陌生的新環境。不過適應環境對她而言不是問題，總比在威徹斯特冷冰冰的大宅裡好。

「那你呢？去海邊玩？」一路上她沒怎麼提重物，雖然區區一個行李箱毫不費力，她樂於接受Charles的寵愛。

「我是來工作不是來玩的。」Charles更正。

「對，一個聽都沒聽過的國家機構的工作。」Raven覺得他真的是個傻子，沒有人會放棄哥倫比亞大學教授的職缺，跑到一個連Shake Shack(速食店)都沒有的小島上工作的，她真的不懂聰明人的腦袋在想什麼。

「隸屬商務部國家海洋局的單位。」Charles說了幾次她也沒聽進去。

「嗯哼，海底探險。」Raven翻了個白眼，這讓她想到跟Charles潛水無聊的經驗，他比起幫忙拍照更喜歡觀察海裡的動植物，上岸後Charles還會絮叨熱帶魚的壽命、海草的營養價值……Raven一點也不懷疑他為什麼交不到女朋友。

「了解生態是保護他們的前提。」Charles戴上太陽眼鏡，「晚上見！」

Charles申請之前就知道這座島不是熱門的工作單位，但他沒想到公部門人力匱乏到這種地步，整個自由邦行政中心只有首長和三個行政官，和他們打過照面後，Charles緩下腳步走在大街上，除了英語之外還能聽見來自歐洲和亞洲的語言，美國對小島的影響力甚至不及鄰近的亞洲國家，他很喜歡這種多變的活力。

因為他的私人潛水裝備還要兩天才會寄過來，所以他在最大的潛水用品店租了一套尚可的裝備，然後又花了一段時間解釋自己的身份。

「所以你要自己租一艘船？」店裡最資深的教練同時也是店主的Shaw打量著他。

「是的，這是我的工作證。」

Shaw瞥了一眼，對他說：「這裡最後一任……科學家？是六年前的事了，我們跟美國政府沒有合作，自由邦補助你裝備費用，教練費和潛水船都要另外計價。」

等撥款下來前Charles可以先支付，這不是問題，他更想知道的是別件事：「冒昧請問您知道如何擔任研究員的潛伴嗎？那可能和一般自由潛水的性質不太……」他話還沒說完，Shaw就爆出一陣輕蔑的笑聲：「我在潛水的時候你還沒學會走路呢！不用廢話這麼多，付錢，然後走。」

每個潛水員都知道，潛伴如果沒有事先溝通培養默契，那過程會多糟糕簡直令人不敢想像，但Charles似乎沒有更好的人選，心裡僥倖想著或許能依靠Shaw的資歷。

Charles在這片海水之上度過許多個暑假，然而潛下水後卻是更壯麗的新世界，穿著不習慣的裝備他停留了一下適應中性浮力，Charles伸手示意Shaw他要到珊瑚礁下更深的地方看看，Shaw看見了也沒理他，甚至已經超過潛伴應該維持的安全距離。Charles放棄說服他，隻身下潛繞過礁壁後，來到另一片鉻綠夾雜暗紫色的珊瑚礁群，牠們在充足的光線下折射出細緻的光芒，成群的熱帶魚從他身旁游過，Charles和右下方的鷹鰩保持著一定的距離向前游，跟著進入陰暗的岩洞後他打開探照燈，還沒來得及觀察內部，一道銀色的亮光在洞穴外劃過，Charles反射性地跟著那道銀光游出去。

似乎是察覺他的存在，銀光的速度慢了下來，Charles終於看清牠的模樣——體長將近四公尺的雄鯊魚，上灰下白的流線型魚身讓牠無視阻力在海中快如閃電，尖起的吻部對著他的方向，像是在觀察這個不速之客。Charles聽見自己心跳加快的聲音，他想過可能會遇到魟魚或礁鯊，卻沒想到能看到尖吻鯖鯊！

Charles潛水時看過各種的鯊魚，通常在沒有潛伴的狀況下遇到尖吻鯖鯊應該要感到害怕，但是這隻鯖鯊莫名地有種熟悉的感覺，Charles緩慢地游到與牠平行的高度，鯖鯊突然轉身帶起一股水流搧得他後退一步，眼看牠就要遊走，Charles急得在心裡喊：『等等！』

鯖鯊似有所感突兀地停頓了，不過片刻Charles已經擺腿游到牠身旁，這個景象無論誰來看都怪異極了，鯖鯊渾圓的黑色眼睛盯著眼前渺小的人類，他們不像天敵相見反而像是老友重逢，即使Charles從牠的身體語言能判讀出牠沒有侵略性，和一隻鯊魚靠得那麼近實在不是正常人的反應。

鯖鯊抬起吻部頂了頂他的胸膛，力道不大但像是在說「人類，別放肆」，細針狀的牙齒也在牠抬吻的瞬間隱約可見，牠只要一張口隨時可以把Charles撕成碎片，但Charles沒有退卻：『我不怕你，我知道你不會傷害我。』

Charles全身肌肉放鬆，展現出信任的姿態：『是你嗎？小時侯救我的，是你嗎？』他十一歲的時候還曾誤以為牠是海豚，現在Charles身高沒長多少，牠居然已經長成近四尺的大鯊魚。他伸出手，輕輕貼著鯖鯊的吻部，隔著手套也能感覺到盾鱗粗糙的觸感還有比海水溫暖的體溫，看牠沒有被惹怒的模樣，Charles大著膽子撫上牠的背鰭，然後幾不可聞地透過二級頭深吸了一口氣，他感覺到一股電流從他的指尖竄過脊椎，無法言喻的熟悉感讓他心跳如鼓。

『是你，一定是你！』他喜悅地彎著眼笑，鯖鯊黑漆漆的眼神看不出情緒。

忽然間，鯖鯊巨大的尾巴一甩，Charles被推離幾尺距離，等他穩住身形那隻鯖鯊已經消失得無影無蹤。不愧是游泳速度最快的鯊魚，Charles第一個反應是感嘆。

他不明白為什麼牠突然暴走卻也沒攻擊他，不等他回過神，一隻手用掐著他用力把他往旁邊拖，Shaw憤怒的臉出現在他面前，示意他立馬上岸。

「你是瘋了吧！那是一隻**鯖鯊**！」Shaw上岸後對著Charles大吼，他好不容易想勉強配合這個不知天高地厚的小子，卻看到這個神經病用摸小狗般的神情跟鯖鯊打交道！

「牠不會隨便攻擊人類。」Charles現在沒什麼耐心跟他說話。

「哈！如果你想死的話也不要連累我！這裡從來沒有看過鯖鯊！你應該立刻通報我！」Shaw雙目赤紅，激動得把口水噴在Charles臉上。

「從來沒有鯖鯊？」Charles問，十幾年了應該不至於沒有人見過牠才對。

Shaw揪著他的潛水服，Charles顯然沒在聽他說話，「你他媽的！你的生意我不做了！」他又咒罵了一句：「媽的，神經病！」


	3. 夜潛

3

「Daddy，你可以等我睡著再走嗎？」Charles半張臉埋在棉被裡，盯著Brain的藍眼睛沒有半點睡意。

「你害怕大白鯊嗎？」Brian問，他們晚餐後一起看了老電影「大白鯊」，Sharon本來不同意讓Charles看驚悚片，可是最後仍然捱不過他的請求。

Charles點頭，Brian在他的床側坐下，他沒有用「大白鯊沒辦法到岸上來」或是「電影都是虛構的」之類的理由來搪塞，Brian認為好父母應該給孩子正確的觀念，於是他說：「其實鯊魚很少主動攻擊人，比起吃人牠們更喜歡吃魚。」

「那小狗呢？」Charles對電影畫面還心有餘悸。

Brian笑著搖頭：「事實上，鯊魚是很多地方的守護神呢。」Charles聞言不敢置信地瞪大眼，Brian接著說：「像是所羅門群島和它周邊的國家，我告訴你一個在夏威夷的傳說……」

Charles聽著父親用低沉的嗓音緩緩道出鯊魚的傳說，電影裡的鯊魚張著血盆大口的形象也隨著他逐漸濃重的睡意變得模糊。那天晚上他做了個神奇的夢，夢裡他和一隻大鯊魚一起在海裡游泳，但是Charles一點都不害怕，他感覺那隻鯊魚就像他的朋友一樣。

＊＊＊

「這是Hank，這是Charles。」Raven為彼此介紹，她對Hank補充道：「我和Charles從小一起長大，就像兄妹一樣。」

他們寒暄了一陣子，Hank主動提議去買飲料過來，他知道有間很棒的果汁店，而且離海灘不遠。

「我簡直要淹死在他眼睛裡了，沒想到小島上竟然有這樣的帥哥。」Raven對著他的背影感嘆，除了湛藍得不可思議的雙眼，Hank還有超過一米九的身高和精實的體格，只是他的性格太內向，連說話都不敢直視女孩子眼睛，當初還是Raven主動搭訕他的。Charles無奈地看著她笑，他不擔心Raven談戀愛會吃虧，反而Hank看起來像是會被精明的城市女人逗著玩的類型。

Charles的潛水計畫停滯了幾天，雖然裝備寄過來了，他卻面臨租不到潛水船的窘境，其他潛水用品店也和Shaw沆瀣一氣把他當成瘟神一樣拒絕接待，這幾天Raven看他四處碰壁就想帶他出來散散心順便認識新朋友，只是Charles怎麼也沒想到Hank會是他重啟潛水計畫的大功臣。

「Shaw？他的家族在這裡有錢有勢，沒有人敢得罪他。」Hank聽完Charles這幾天的經歷有些同情地說，這下Charles覺得租到船的機會更渺茫了，Hank又壓低音量說道：「他還和一個叫Vuk的盜獵者合夥違法出口漁獲，有些禁捕的魚類像是鯨魚、鯊魚在菲律賓和亞洲很有市場。」Charles感覺心臟抽痛了一下，Shaw見過那隻尖吻鯖鯊，一想到牠的處境有多危險，Charles就壓抑不住心裡的焦躁感。

「自由邦都不管？」Raven憤怒地問。

「我的父親舉報過Vuk幾次，自由邦的理由都是我們沒有確切證據，他們惹不起Shaw只好睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。」Hank擱在桌上的手緊握成拳，他和父母身為一代移民，勢力自然比不上Shaw。

「你的父親？」Charles好奇地問。

「我和雙親七年前移民到這裡，開一間小店教遊客衝浪和潛水，只是和Shaw鬧翻之後就沒生意了。」Hank說著，不想顯得太慘於是緩和氣氛道：「前年他們開了Youtube頻道，去各地衝浪、拍影片，現在過得很好……」

「等等，你說開過潛水店，所以你們有船嗎？」Charles打斷他。

「有是有……」

「Hank！你覺得你父母會同意把船借給Charles嗎？」Raven握住他的手殷切地問，「Charles現在為美國商務部工作，如果有船他就能掌握更多資源找到證據，絕對會揭發Shaw的惡行讓他接受法律制裁，對吧，Charles？」Charles點頭，嚴格來說他的工作單位是商務部下下級的分支，但他還是感謝Raven終於記住了。

「他們現在不在島上，但我、我能代替他們同意這件事。」Hank慌張地眨眼，視線從他們兩人身上移到Raven的手，「我知道他們肯定會同意，這、這畢竟是為了正義。」

Hank的小店位在島更北部的海灘，因為地形關係這裡遊客比較少，它關閉營業後看起來就像是普通的民宅，現在又在他們無形建立的默契中變成類似工作室的存在，荒廢一陣子的潛水船狀況比Charles預想的好，花幾天整頓下來就有模有樣的。

Charles第二次下水選在預計日出時間的前一小時，他們三個人在寧靜的夜晚開船出海，拂過臉頰的海風帶著鹹味，浪淘聲迴盪在耳邊顯得格外磅礴，這次Charles打算到更深的海下，總是保持平靜的心情比起以往多了點期待，Hank和Raven擠在已經和潛水錶連線的電腦前，反覆確認著各種數據。

「Charles，抱歉當不了你的潛伴。」Hank從螢幕前抬起頭，有些遺憾地說。他喜歡衝浪卻對潛水一竅不通，更不用說考到專業潛水執照。

Charles笑著拍拍他的肩：「沒事，你在船上注意監控已經幫了我大忙。」其實Charles經過Shaw的事情之後也不強求潛伴了，加上前天他向主管彙報工作狀況時也得到一個好消息，再兩週會有同事調過來，這表示他不只會有新的潛伴，也意味著海洋局開始注意這裡的違法獵捕問題了。

「別擔心，他簡直是為了潛水而生，熟練得很。」Raven翻了個白眼說道。

Hank固定好指示燈確保Charles能順利找到船的方向，等一切準備就緒，他們三人互相擊掌，像是行前的祝福儀式，他們看著Charles後躺著潛入海中，他手上的潛水燈像是汪洋中唯一的星光，那道光線越來越暗，最後消失在他們視線裡。

Charles很喜歡夜潛，冰冷的海水隔著潛水衣包裹住他，就像與海洋融為一體，雖然大多數生物都在休息，偶爾也能看到成群的金鱗魚，Charles拿著潛水相機沿著海蝕峭壁向下，Hank說這幾天應該是珊瑚產卵的時間，可惜今天水溫太低。

Charles停了下來，電腦錶顯示在３３米左右的深度，他倒握著潛水燈晃了晃，那是以前訓練在海裡吸引同伴注意的方式，有個東西在他剛下到１０米就不遠不近地跟著他，Charles不確定那是人還是什麼。沒有潛水燈的光線，那個「物體」用不至於讓人壓迫的速度靠近他。

如果Charles能在海裡說話，此刻一定會忍不住喊：「是你！」

近四尺的尖吻鯖鯊悠游在海中悄然無息的，牠以Charles為中心繞著圓，姿態優雅而輕巧很難想像牠竟然是兇猛的高級掠食者。感覺到牠好像不希望他繼續向下，Charles試探性地往漆黑的深處游，果然鯖鯊擋住他的去路，他又嘗試幾次未果，鯖鯊像是不高興地用吻部頂他的小腿，Charles調高潛水燈的亮度，這才明白牠為什麼一直阻攔他——再往下幾尺處，雜亂茂密的海草從峭壁縫中竄生，黑壓壓的一片連燈也照不到盡頭，萬一他被海草纏住了恐怕不是小刀割就能割斷的。

Charles有些後怕地往上游，鯖鯊跟在他的身側，只要側頭就能對上牠圓圓的眼睛，Charles順著牠的背輕撫表達謝意，鯖鯊一擺尾拉開半個魚身的距離，但是速度不快不慢的正好讓他能跟上，Charles壓抑不住心裡的雀躍，感覺自己像是獲得承認一般。

他跟在鯖鯊後頭，近距離拍了不少照片和影片，幸好他方向感和記憶力都不錯，普通人這樣跟著游早就迷路了。鯖鯊像是有具體的目的地，到達一處巨大的海底洞穴後牠就只是在附近盤旋，洞穴潛水確實是很多人夢寐以求的熱門潛點，難道牠以為他是觀光客嗎？Charles有點想笑，又忍不住覺得牠很可愛。

鯖鯊看他呆杵在那裡，一扭身就游進洞穴裡，Charles只好跟上，沒想到洞穴之後還別有洞天，潛水燈探照之下裡頭無比開闊，青藍色的七夕魚被水流驚擾得四處游竄，他跟著鯖鯊越過平坦的礁盤，這裡有許多大大小小的洞口，但牠像是知道準確的方向，Charles看牠拗著身體像閃電般瞬間就消失在某個洞口，他也想跟著帥氣游出去，可惜雙腳不夠靈活，膝蓋磕在礁石上讓他無奈又羞惱。

穿過洞口，Charles終於看清這裡的地形，與洞穴連成的Ｕ型海牆形成天然的聚光洞，原來不知不覺天已經亮了，陽光從洞口投射到海中，折射出的幽藍色光柱充滿神聖的氛圍，鯖鯊就在那道光源之下，牠像是世界上最聖潔的存在，銀灰色的盾鱗隨著身體擺動的弧度耀眼得不可思議，Charles拿起相機拍了數張照片，隔著鏡頭一瞬間有種怦然心動的感覺，他忍不住靠近那道光，對已經習慣黑暗的眼睛來說太過刺眼，他只好閉著眼感受陽光下溫暖的海水，鯖鯊像之前那樣以他、以那道光柱為中心繞著圈。

觀光客的行程好像也不是那麼糟，Charles心想。


	4. 變化

4

人類賦予他的稱呼是「尖吻鯖鯊」，但他不是真正的鯊魚，他只是一個怪物，沒有姓名也不知道自己從何而來，他在廣袤的海洋裡像個旁觀者見證萬物消亡，天地同壽的生命裡，時間只會磨耗熱情與好奇心，使他變得冷漠無情。但是在海洋中漫長的光陰也不是毫無收穫，他遇見過幾個「同類」，其中一個和他的羈絆尤為深厚，甚至在他消亡後他繼承了他的名字——Erik。

死去的Erik曾經告訴他，世界之大超乎他的想像，所以他開始流浪，跨越各大洋他見過無數生物，裡面也包含具有野心和高度智慧、同時卻很脆弱的人類，他們稱霸陸地幾百年後逐漸不滿足於既有的資源，陸地、海洋四處都是人類掠奪的痕跡，殺掉他們很容易，但如非必要Erik不想成為仲裁者。

好幾年前的夏天，太平洋上的某個小島正是水溫最宜人的時候，Erik愜意地漫游在海洋深處，陌生的聲音卻就像憑空駭進腦袋，他感應到年幼的英語母語者正在求救，他距離Erik只有三百米，多管閒事不是Erik的風格，但或許他真的太訝異了……他游向那個小人類前還能不斷聽見他紊亂的思緒，甚至聽見他已經放棄掙扎了，Erik見慣死亡，但是這個小人類出奇的平靜，看見他時不僅不恐懼還能分心思考著貢獻肉體讓他飽餐一頓，Erik當下很想吐槽自己對人肉並不感興趣。

他救了小人類，也能「聽見」他恢復意識後回想被鯊魚救起的細節，他離開了，Erik卻莫名其妙留在那座島的附近，一待就是十四年，他只是想再見到那個人類，想知道為什麼當時他的聲音會出現在他腦子裡。

＊＊＊

這幾天Charles幾乎是醒來就迫不及待想潛進海裡，自從Raven和Hank開始約會，他不好意思打擾他們，天才剛亮就一個人拖著設備出門。

某天他們兩人親密地窩在沙發上，一看見Charles下樓就立刻分開坐得老遠，Ravne緊接著從沙發上跳起來問：「Charles你還行嗎？要不要我們陪你？」

「不用了，我……我有潛伴。」Charles也有點尷尬，不顧Raven在後面喊「誰？什麼潛伴？」他離開時簡直像是落荒而逃。

Charles也沒有說謊，他確實得到一個「潛伴」，即使他放棄船潛改由岸潛，鯖鯊總是能知道他在哪，牠保持一定的距離不妨礙Charles研究，像是怕驚擾某些魚類一樣，Charles有時不禁想這究竟是巧合，還是鯖鯊的智慧根本超出人類想像。不過牠在身邊總歸是好的，Charles一直把Hank的話放在心上，四尺長的巨大鯖鯊很容易成為盜獵者的目標。

鯖鯊很少在他面前進食，只有一次讓Charles印象深刻——熱帶魚成群地在珊瑚間穿梭，體型偏大的紅鯛在其後顯得格外醒目，鯖鯊游在他的上方伺機而動，Charles生怕一眨眼就會錯過牠的動作，鯖鯊先是微幅弓起背，接著彎著尾鰭側對著前方，牠發動攻擊時迅速而猛烈，張嘴瞬間露出的數排尖牙宛如冷酷的笑容，下一秒紅鯛連反應都來不及就被咬穿、嚼食入腹，深色的血液從顎間漫出，而後修長的軀體游散了那股顏色，彷彿這場驚心動魄的獵食不曾發生。

鯖鯊像是情緒不佳，沒理Charles就游開了，他有點不明白肚子填飽不是應該感到滿足嗎？幸好牠也不是真的要甩開他，Charles默默跟了牠一段距離，正當他看著電腦錶顯示差不多是上岸時間了，鯖鯊像是受到什麼極大的刺激，狂暴地向著某個方向游去，Charles顧不上什麼數據，用力擺腿跟上牠。

他們正在遠離岸邊，但是離海面越來越近，由於快速上升，Charles感覺視線有點模糊，肩膀也傳來陣陣刺痛，腕上的電腦錶發出警告的震動，他知道沒有遵守減壓時間很不妙，但鯖鯊不可能無故發狂，他不能放著牠不管。

靠近海面時他終於了解鯖鯊發狂的原因，一艘漁船附近有隻遠洋白鰭鯊正在大量失血，Charles看著漆黑的魚叉插入掙扎的白鰭鯊背部，牠的頭部和鰓也受了重傷，反抗的力度也越來越微弱，慘忍的畫面讓Charles感到震怒與心痛，他游出水面，對著船上的人大吼：「住手！立刻住手！」

「滾開，這裡不是遊客來的地方！不要干擾我們捕魚！」其中一個船員做出驅趕的手勢。

「這些鯊魚會攻擊遊客，所以我們要立刻捕殺他們。」像是船長的金髮男人語氣較為溫和地說道。

「不可能，他們不會隨便攻擊人類！是真的！」Charles不知道要怎麼證明，只好拿起潛水刀在掌心割出一道傷口，深紅的血液滴落海中像是不規則的花朵一樣，鯊魚對他的血確實沒有特殊反應也沒有攻擊行為，但船員卻沒有停下動作，金髮男人發出粗嘎的笑聲：「你要為鯊魚辯白，之後再跟自由邦解釋吧！」

Charles意會過來這只是個藉口，他氣得大喊：「我代表國家海洋局要求你們立馬停止！」

金髮男人瞇起眼說道：「原來你就是Shaw說的那個瘋小子？媽的……」從反應來看Charles猜測他就是Vuk了，Vuk還想再說什麼，船員突然喊道：「還有另一隻鯊魚！」

所有人的注意力被吸引過去，鯖鯊想幫白鰭鯊，牠咬住連接魚叉的長繩把頂端從牠背上拔出，險些也把船上的人拽下海。Vuk見狀，語氣興奮地說：「是大的尖吻鯖鯊！拿那支魚叉過來，快點撒網！」

「不！」Charles憤怒地尖叫，他很快就知道他們說的「那支魚叉」是什麼了，改良式的炸彈魚叉，只要插中了不管是鯨魚還是鯊魚都必死無疑，Charles頓時臉色一片慘白，漁網已經率先撒下限制牠們的行動，他撲到鯊魚旁邊試圖扯開漁網，只是牠們掙扎得很厲害，Charles又拿起潛水刀死命地割網子。

船上的人嫌他礙事，舉起尖銳的魚叉桿扎在他身上，Charles無視身上傳來的疼痛，船上瘋狂的咒罵聲也被視若無睹，炸彈魚叉已經架好，Vuk不在乎誤傷人的代價，是這個小子自己找死，他今天勢必要得到這兩隻鯊魚。

事情就在一瞬間起了變化，漁網像是被無形的外力撕扯成幾段碎繩，海面像是快要傾灑出的水盆般劇烈晃動，船身傾斜成翻覆的角度，連同船上所有人都被打落海中，Charles也被突如其來的大浪捲進海下，他連咬住二級頭的力氣都沒有，氣泡從口中不停呼出，他用最後一點力氣睜著眼，想看清那兩隻鯊魚的去向，他沒有看見牠們，失去意識前他感覺到巨大的陰影籠罩在頭上，白色的……什麼……？他無力地閉上眼。

鯖鯊——或者該說Erik，把Charles推到岸上後，承受著變化時難以忍受的劇痛，他咬牙不讓吼叫聲溢出牙關，龐大的魚身以一種驚人的速度變形縮小，從尾鰭開始分裂「長」出一雙人類的腳，腹鰭為胯骨、背鰭為脊椎，胸鰭則延伸出成年男性寬闊的肩與臂，化為人身後的四肢仍保有修長健美的特點，人的骨架在皮膚下節節生長，最後是彷彿雕刻刀一筆一劃刻出來野性而精緻的五官，等到痛苦終於告終，Erik瘋狂似地向Charles奔去，陌生的腳掌踏在地面上讓他重心不穩，最後他幾乎是以膝著地爬到Charles身邊。

「Charles？跟我說話。」Erik寬大的手掌托起他，語氣輕柔得像是怕嚇到懷裡的人。

Charles一動不動的，Erik能感覺到他的體溫逐漸冷卻，心臟跳動的頻率變得緩慢，他很喜歡平時Charles在海裡鼓動的心跳聲，「別睡。」Erik摟著他，嘴裡還能嚐到一點血腥味，剛才他虛啣著他離開船邊時，不知道是他背上還是手上的血和著海水瀰漫在他口中，Charles的血並不美味，反而像是毒藥一樣讓Erik的五臟六腑除了疼沒有其他感受。

Erik感到痛，身上除了鰓裂的傷比較嚴重，其他部分都因他驚人的癒合力復原如初，但是胸口還是很疼，「Charles，為什麼我這麼痛？」他像個無助的孩子般發出疑問，懷裡的人卻無法回答他。

一滴眼淚順著Erik的臉頰滑落到Charles的唇上，鯊魚沒有眼淚，他不知道為什麼自己會有這種反應，但他的淚水顯然對Charles有特殊效用，他能聽到他的心臟又有力地跳動起來，手心猙獰的傷口以肉眼可見的速度迅速癒合，Erik掩不住狂喜的心情：「回來，回到我身邊。」

然後開始連Charles一些零碎的思緒也慢慢復甦，它們在Erik腦海中播送著，Erik抱起Charles，更加小心地在沙岸上維持平衡，一步一步用那雙腳走向不遠處的小屋。


	5. 人類？

5

「晚安，我的小Charlie。」Sharon給了兒子一個晚安吻，Brian摟著她的腰，兩人關上小夜燈才輕手輕腳地離開。

「你下週什麼時後出差？」不管結婚多久，Sharon依然無法習慣丈夫奔走於各國的工作模式。

「週四，我會儘快回來。」Brian安撫地親吻她的手背，然後忍不住分享今天Charles發生的趣事：「Charles告訴我他將來想當一隻魚。」

「一隻**魚**？」Sharon露出困惑而好奇的笑容，他們倆夫婦比較忙碌的是Brian，花更多時間陪伴Charles的卻也是Brian，Sharon並非不愛他的兒子，只是不那麼擅長與他相處。

「他想生活在海裡，我說那可能有點難度，但他可以成為潛水員，那就能時常在海裡游泳了。」Brian喜歡聽兒子的童言童語，那總是充滿熱情和想像力。

「我以為你會鼓勵他成為科學家。」

Brian在核能研究上出色的成果，為他們一家帶來財富還有崇高的聲譽，Charles如果接手父親的研究，那會是最不費力的一條路，不過Brian笑著否決了：「他可以做任何他想做的事，我只希望我們一家人永遠幸福地在一起。」

＊＊＊

Charles醒了，他很久沒有夢見父親了，最近那些很有生活感的片段偶爾會出現在他腦海裡，早該遺忘的事情突然清晰得如同昨日，讓他不禁懷疑那是不是自己太想念父親才杜撰出來的記憶。

他揉了揉眼睛，遲鈍地發覺這不是他的房間，背抵著不太有彈性的床墊，潮濕的空氣中能嗅到海水與類似老舊衣櫃揉和的氣味，房裡的空間配置很集中，大多數的東西都放在另一邊的牆角，幾個方正的木箱像是積木堆疊成的小金字塔、保養得宜的亮黃色衝浪板整齊地靠牆擺放……這裡他不算陌生，是Hank家的二樓。視線環視過房間，Charles這才驚覺房裡除了他還有一個陌生的男人，他們之間保持一個在正常音量能觸及的範圍，卻不至於近得讓人壓迫，男人定定地看著他，眼神像是想說什麼又不知道如何開口，他身上嚴實地罩著一條大毛毯看起來就像是一隻怪誕的蝙蝠，Charles忍不住多看了兩眼。

「……Hank呢？你是誰？」最後還是由Charles打破沉默，肌膚因為坐直身板的動作與質地粗糙的棉被輕微摩擦，未著寸縷和陌生人共處一室的狀況讓他感到怪異且不自在，但他還是保持冷靜地問。

「Hank去找Raven了。」Erik很感謝那個高大、親切的男人在那麼緊急的情況下，還能分出注意力把毯子遞給裸體的陌生人。

Hank回家沒多久，Erik就抱著昏迷的Charles上門了，他說不上有多懊悔沒有堅持陪Charles一起出海，Hank穩住心神指揮Erik脫掉Charles身上沉重的裝備，忍不住腹誹這男人力氣真是大得不可思議，Erik將他抱上樓後，Hank吩咐他：「我得去找Raven，你去找醫生！」Erik看著男人跑得飛快的背影消失在視線裡，但他不認識「醫生」到底是誰，他也不想放Charles一個人。

「鯊魚……那兩隻鯊魚！牠們……你看見牠們了嗎？有幾個盜獵者要抓牠們！」Charles想起來他最後的印象是在海裡，那陣大浪把他們全部沖散，也不知道牠們有沒有成功逃走。

「白鰭鯊傷得很重，但牠不會有事的。」Erik說，那隻白鰭鯊不是他的「同類」，只是一隻普通的鯊魚，但牠足夠堅強能挺過去，Erik躊躇著不知道怎麼解釋：「尖吻鯖鯊……」

「牠怎麼樣？」

Erik聽見Charles的呼吸瞬間屏住了，人類的心臟跳得很快，**他在為牠擔心。**Erik心中那一點面對Charles的徬徨不安，頓時被他胸膛如迅速鼓點般的心跳聲給撫平，Erik扯了扯唇角讓面部表情在嚴謹與隨意之間達成平衡，他用不那麼直白的措詞說：「牠就在你眼前。」他看著Charles更加困惑的表情，又道：「我可以靠近你一點嗎？」

這一切實在太怪了，Charles感覺即將要揭發什麼超乎想像的秘密，令人不舒服的失控感在潛意識裡叫囂著，他以為自己應該表現得更抗拒一點，實際上他當下只是不知所措地瞪大眼，看著那個男人離開椅子一步步走向他的床邊。

「聽起來很瘋狂，我是……鯊魚。但不是一般人認為的那種生物。」Erik凝視著他，Charles剛才還冷冰冰地躺在他懷裡，現在Erik能聽見他的呼吸、他的心跳，他美好得像是夢境一樣。Erik活得夠久了，久到他認為自己不可能對任何事情失去耐心，尤其對象是Charles的話，不管事實多麽讓人難以置信他也願意花時間剖白他的一切。

「你小的時候我們見過面，是在西北邊的海灘，我聽見你在呼救，還有你其他的……意識，你的聲音突然跑進我的腦海裡……」

他聽見Charles不明顯地倒抽一口氣，「鯊魚救了我，**你**……救了我。」眼前的人有一頭及肩的深棕色長髮，濃密的鬍鬚之下是稜角分明的五官，還有他似藍似綠、清澈得近灰的眼眸，Charles確認他與眼前的人未曾謀面，卻油然而生一種能夠依賴他的直覺，他沒辦法理解這是為什麼。

「我不是鯊魚也不是人，你知道在夏威夷有一個傳說嗎？」Erik思考著要從什麼角度去解釋他的身份會更讓人容易接受。

「Ka’ahupahau？」Charles記得父親跟他說過的故事。

Erik有點詫異他竟然知道這個傳說，薄唇勾起一道讚美的弧線，他笑著回答：「是的，你可以把我理解成那樣的生物。」

「但你……你一直是鯊魚的模樣，為什麼現在……」Charles蹙著眉，某方面的他仍然有夢想、仍然相信傳說，但眼前的人跟鯊魚的形象真的太難聯想在一起了，他經年累月的知識背景駁斥著這種幻想。

Erik沉默了片刻，他低垂著眼瞼隱去不安的眼神，然後輕聲說道：「別嚇到了。」

他鬆開身上的毛毯露出赤裸的上身，Charles的視線掠過他寬闊的肩和隨著呼吸起伏的精實胸膛，他的腰看起來勁瘦而有力，像是保有尖吻鯖鯊線條流暢的體型，讓人驚訝的是他的肋骨之間， 左右各有五道鰓裂狀的痕跡，這不屬於人類的紋路竟有種奇異的美感，Charles注意到左側鰓裂上猙獰的傷口是和Vuk那幫人纏鬥時留下的……那肯定很痛，Charles意識到時，他已經探出身體坐在床側，顫抖的手輕輕貼在他的鰓邊。

Charles收回手，他明顯感覺到男性軀體因為他的碰觸變得緊繃，他的肌肉並不張揚卻很健美，這讓Charles不自在地吞嚥，心跳也不由自主地加速，他輕咳了一聲說道：「對不起。」他太習慣用對鯊魚的方式對這個「人」了，畢竟在海裡他總是毫無罣礙地摸牠，鯊魚被盾鱗覆蓋著堅硬的背部和強壯卻有彈性的吻部，那觸感彷彿還停留在他手上，Charles感覺指尖有點發麻。

「你剛才說……你聽見我的聲音，那是為什麼？」Charles說起別的話題，想讓混沌的腦袋趕緊清醒過來。

Erik盯著人類，他的體溫升高不少，白皙的臉頰從裡透出鮮豔的紅色，漂亮的藍眼睛卻看也不看他，Charles手的溫度還停留在他的鰓上，不知道為什麼，變成人的型態之後，眼前的人類的一舉一動好像時時刻刻牽動著他的心，讓他不像平時這麼冷靜。

好想碰觸他，Erik忍不住想。

「我也不知道為什麼。」Erik的聲音有些許沙啞，他聽著Charles快得異常的心跳聲，開始擔心人類是不是身體不舒服。

「你有超能力？你會讀心？」Charles提出他的揣測，不是人也不是鯊魚的奇幻種族，他就算會隱形還是隔空取物Charles也一點都不意外。

「不，**只有你**，我只能聽見你的心。」Erik說著，Charles感覺自己臉更紅了，這種說法就好像——他很特別一樣。

「不是無時無刻，但你想讓我聽見時我就會聽見。」Erik感覺不可思議的人是Charles才對，第一次是小人類對他呼救，第二次他在海裡叫他站住，很多次他說了「謝謝」……然後每次見面時，Charles都會在面鏡下瞇著眼對他笑，說著「夥伴」、「我的朋友」。

「是嗎？我、我也不知道，所以你沒有其他超能力？」Charles想停止思考自己對他來說是不是很特別這件事。

「也算是……有吧。」Erik與海洋的連結很深，他能夠操控海裡的一切，包含浪與潮汐，他突然想起他的眼淚還能治療Charles的傷口這件事，又接著問：「你身上還有哪裡痛嗎？」

Charles這才驚覺，他剛才其實受了不輕的傷，先是快速上升造成皮膚的刺痛感，後來又是劃破手心、跟Vuk對抗時也是……但是現在他一點感覺也沒有。Charles低頭看向掌心，只有一條淡得幾乎看不出來的疤痕，那根本不像是一時半會就能夠癒合的狀態，他喃喃：「我一點感覺也沒有，這怎麼可能……」

「是你治療我？」Charles幾乎能肯定這個答案。

「類似吧，但我治不好你的裝備，它們損壞得很嚴重。」Erik無能為力地說。

Charles被他的說法逗笑，又正色道：「你呢？剛才有受傷吧，變成人會有影響嗎？」

Erik對上他的眼眸，他不打算告訴他變化的過程有多痛苦，那不是Charles需要煩惱的事，於是避重就輕地回答：「不能再更好了，除了這個以外，我應該跟人沒兩樣。」他看著腹部的腮裂，在陸地他可以像人一樣呼吸，鰓裂其實沒什麼作用。

「你確定？」Charles是發自內心關心他的狀況，但Erik突然萌生一個壞點子，他說：「你幫我確認一下，人類下面的構造是不是長這樣？」他知道人類多半對裸體抱持保守態度，果然Charles嚇得差點從床上彈起來，他拉緊身下的被子，眼神無所適從地看向天花板。

「不不不，不用！我覺得沒有這個必要！」Charles慌亂地制止他。

「真的？鯊魚和人的生理構造肯定不一樣吧。」Erik還想逗他，作勢要把腰上的毛毯解下來，他靠得離他更近，Charles只要往前傾，柔軟的唇就能貼在他的鰓裂上。Erik突然發現這有點不妙，腦海裡的想像畫面讓他身體起了一點反應。

Charles當然知道鯊魚跟人類構造不一樣！壓下腦中些許好奇變成人以後他是不是保留鯊魚一對陰莖的念頭，他狼狽地往身後的床退了退，只是這張床比不上Charles大宅裡的加大雙人床，他很快就因為退無可退而往後倒，背後就是地板，這一摔肯定是頭朝地下去了，Charles感覺失重的瞬間就像慢動作，他耳邊只聽見一聲大叫：「Charles！」

Erik動作很快，他跨上床把Charles撈回床上，後者根本來不及反應，只感覺身體被一股拉力往反方向拉扯，他整個人壓在Erik身上，幸好他們誰也沒摔下去。Charles靠在他的肩窩，上半身赤裸著交疊的兩具身體，把劇烈呼吸時胸膛的起伏與心跳傳到彼此身上，他們幾乎同時僵住，Charles感覺到隔著一層薄被貼在他下腹上的「構造」，他很確定那即使不是一對，尺寸也極為可觀，能隨著脈動清楚地感受到它的熱度與硬度。

「抱歉……」Erik不知道是針對哪層意義上的道歉，他溫熱的氣息幾乎要融掉Charles的耳朵，Charles羞憤地察覺他的耳朵是敏感帶的事實，Erik的道歉對他一點幫助也沒有，他可恥地希望Erik沒有發現他也硬了。

「Charles！」他們先聽見Raven緊張的叫喊聲，下一秒她就闖了進來。

「Cha……噢！我的天啊！」Raven臉上的表情變幻莫測，三人的眼神對上之際，飛快地確認過情況，Erik拉起棉被遮住Charles光裸的背部，Raven沒想到她提心吊膽地跑來，卻看到情同兄長的Charles和另一個男人疊在一起的畫面，一時之間她的情緒變化實在太大，最後只能用乾癟的聲音說：「請……請快點整理一下，然後立馬出來！」


	6. 爭執

6

五分鐘後，所有人齊聚到一樓狹小的廚房，Charles忍不住多看了Erik兩眼，他們倆都穿著向Hank借來的衣服，Erik彷彿在路上被突擊仍然筆挺時尚的男模，把素面黑襯衣有限的性感和男人味發揮到極致；反觀他自己就像中學生硬套進父親的衣服裡，過長的袖子和衣襬顯得可笑。理論上來說客廳是更適合談話的地方，但或許Raven就是想營造出訊問時的壓迫感，人數湊齊的四人餐桌乍看像是溫馨的家庭聚會，直到Raven開口打破這個假象：「解釋清楚到底是怎麼回事。」

體諒她前後激烈的情緒變化，Charles沒有把Raven不客氣的態度放在心上，短暫的更衣時間已經足夠讓他濃縮整個事件的精華：「簡單來說，我遇見盜獵的船隻然後和他們起爭執。」所有人還在等下文，Charles抿著唇揚起線條柔和的眉毛表示結束精簡的說明。

「爭執？但是Hank說你傷得很重。」Raven錯過Hank的電話耽誤了不少時間，見到Charles之前她數度想像可能發生的恐怖結果，又強迫抹除那些隨時能輕易擊潰她的想法，活躍的心理活動連一旁的Hank也變得精神緊繃。

「我是失去意識沒錯，但……」

「醫生怎麼說？」Hank插話。

「我沒有找醫生。」Erik才剛說第一句話就惹毛Raven了。

「你瘋了嗎！還有你他媽到底是誰？」Raven雙手交疊撐在桌上，像是母獅攻擊前的預備動作般伏著上身向前傾，Erik嘴角勾起一個值得玩味的弧度，從Raven的反應可以看出她把那解讀成挑釁，Charles趕緊在狀況更惡化前打圓場：「他是我的潛伴。」

「你根本沒提過這個人！」Raven的眼神包含憤怒與受傷，Charles接收到了卻對這狀況感到不知所措。

「Charles你現在必須先去醫院檢查，我們不該忽略海洋對人的危險性。」Hank客觀地表示。

「Charles沒事。」Erik根據他對身旁的人類各方面身體數據做出合理的判斷。

「你他媽是醫生嗎？你到底是誰！」Raven被Erik不溫不火還老是唱反調的態度二次激怒，後者保持鎮靜的態度回答：「我是Erik，我不是醫生。」他能夠從人類們的對話中推論「醫生」大概是評估身體狀態的角色。

**噢，Erik。**Charles第一次知道**他的鯊魚**還有個人類名字。Erik碧青色的眼眸與他的目光在空氣中相撞，眼角飽含笑意的溫暖弧度彷彿要融化彼此的視線。Charles倉皇地移開眼神，他是不是又聽見他的想法了？他能感覺到Erik還凝視著他。

「那你更沒資格在這裡指手畫腳！我是Charles的妹妹，你跟他才認識多久！」Raven傾身佔據大半桌面，Charles感覺自己就像一塊被爭奪的肥沃土地，Raven只差沒站起來拍桌大喊Charles屬於我的領土。

「我不知道你有妹妹？」Erik看向Charles好奇地問，他並非刻意的，卻還是起到火上添油的作用。然而Charles沒有愚蠢到在這個時候解釋他和Raven的關係。

狀似親近的問句在Raven聽來無比刺耳，她怒極反笑：「天殺的，你以為你是誰？」

「我是他的老朋友。」Erik側過頭看著她。Hank和Charles突然默契地對視，他們感覺再不做點什麼Raven就氣到要爆炸了。

Charles想中斷他們你來我往的對話：「你們能先停止一下嗎？」

「**老朋友**？我不知道認識一個月也算是老朋友！」Raven不打算罷手，她忽略Hank輕拉她衣襬的暗示。

「我們認識十四年了。」Erik糾正確切的時間。

「Charles？」Raven感到荒唐地把矛頭指向他。

「是的，我們十一歲時就認識了，但是……」Charles承認，Raven像是在審判裁決中失去土地所有權而怒不可遏的領主，她暴躁地吼：「你為什麼一直替他說話？」

「我沒有……Raven！聽我說……」Charles搜索枯腸想擠出不偏袒任何人的解釋，但Raven倔強的神情和眼中些許濕氣的光澤截斷他原本連貫的語句。

「我感覺好像不認識你了，Charles。」突然間出現莫名其妙的老朋友，自以為很了解一樣對Charles的事評頭論足，更令人心寒的是Charles不僅默許他的行為還處處袒護他，相形之下Raven的憂慮和關心對Charles像是微不足道。

Charles的聲音哽在喉頭，視線跟隨著Raven的身影然而直到她離開，Charles都說不出任何恰當的話挽留。

「我去找她。」Hank隨即起身，他安慰地看了Charles一眼，又叮嚀著：「如果你哪裡不舒服，一定要盡快去檢查。」

「謝謝你，Hank。」Charles感激地扯出一個虛弱的微笑。

「總之，很高興認識你。」Hank不忘對Erik友善地說道，後者朝他點頭。

少了兩個人的房子頓時靜了下來。Charles不想讓糟糕的心情影響Erik，開口時語調稍微不自然地高亢：「那——你想做什麼或去哪裡？」他不確定Erik對人類的了解有多深，但他已經準備好詳細解說人類世界的奧妙之處。

Erik的反應不像他想像的興奮，高大的身軀端坐在餐桌前有種可愛的反差感，他的聲音像是乾燥的沙拂過耳廓帶起奇特的搔癢感：「你還好嗎？」

人類眼眸裡的藍色總是盛滿光可鑑人的喜悅，Raven離開後卻蒙上一層憂鬱，Erik縱使不明白原因還是能感受到他情緒的波動，Charles的遲疑短暫得彷彿錯覺：「當然，別再說我的事了。你沒什麼想做的嗎？」

Erik除了和Charles待在一起沒什麼要求，他思考了片刻才想起是有這麼一件事……「你可以幫我剪這些頭上、臉上的毛髮嗎？」頭髮的長度扎得他的肩不舒服。

「好啊，你想剪什麼樣子？」Charles領著他上樓，在Erik表示沒特別想法後，他開玩笑說：「全部剪光好了！」

「那比較適合你。」Erik說著，忍不住想像Charles圓潤又光溜溜的腦袋。肯定漂亮極了，他露出滿意的笑容。

他們擠在逼仄的浴室裡，動刀前Charles提出一個可愛的疑問：「剪了頭髮會對你的本體有什麼影響嗎？」他的神情真摯而單純，這使得Erik笑得更大聲。他好不容易才在Charles惱怒前停止大笑：「不，不會。但還是請你別把它剪光。」

Erik坐在馬桶蓋上像個乖巧的玩偶，任由Charles的剪刀靈活地在他腦袋上跳舞，落在地上的棕色髮絲像是他的同類說過秋日芒草應該有的模樣。Charles溫潤的聲線在他的頭頂上說：「你一直在海裡生活，要怎麼學會說英語？」

「我雖然不曾上岸，聽過漁民、軍人還有遊客他們的語言之後，只要掌握文法就能學會，但是有些詞不太明白。」實際上Erik流浪各大洋的時候學會很多歐、亞洲語言，他想起Charles獨特的口音，問道：「你的英語很奇特，小時候不是這樣的。」

「我大學的時候去了英國，口音有點……混合吧。」Charles的英語聽起來帶有青澀的柔軟，偶爾話說得快發音會變得朦朧、尾音也會上揚，類似於他聽過的英國北方的口音。Erik很喜歡他叫他的名字時，聽起來像是Elik，就彷彿專屬他的小名一樣討喜。

Charles拍掉碎髮的手勢像是以往撫摸Erik的背那樣溫柔，雖然他聲稱自己不擅長理髮，Erik盯著鏡子裡俐落的成果還挺順眼的，Charles也湊到只夠映照單人的圓鏡前，有點自豪地說：「我好像很有天賦？真好看啊。」Erik透過鏡子瞧他得意的神情，笑容多了點與有榮焉的意味。

修剪鬍鬚和理髮是完全不一樣的程序，塗抹在Erik臉頰上的刮鬍泡帶著一股清涼感，鼻尖辛辣的草本植物香氣讓他覺得很新奇。刮鬍子這種細微的操作顯然對Charles而言很棘手，他站在Erik的左側，一手托著他的下顎，彷彿戀人親暱低語的距離，Erik能聽見咚咚的心跳聲從他單薄的胸膛傳來，Charles指尖的脈動和熱度與稍微急促的氣息交織成緊繃的情緒，Erik問：「你很緊張嗎？」

「……是的。」Charles轉動著手上藍色的塑膠柄，「我平常用的是電動的不是這種。」或許他應該等回家之後再幫他刮鬍子，但說不定Raven拒絕讓他進門呢？誰能料得到。

Charles穩住心神，重新專注於眼前的任務。Erik看見人類紅潤的舌尖迅速地舔過上唇，這是緊張時下意識的動作，卻好像某種引誘人犯罪的信號般釘入他的視線裡，在腦海中烙印成難以忘懷的畫面。他感覺自己因為不明原因吞嚥了下，人類的動作同時停下來。

「可以……可以請你閉上眼嗎？」Charles眉間聚攏出困擾的紋路。

「為什麼？」

「你的眼神會讓我更緊張。」汗水從Charles的髮間滑到頸側，廁所裡的小窗已經打開了，流動的空氣卻吹不走他皮膚上的燥熱。

「不，我想看著你。」Erik的話讓Charles的手抖了下，刀片在他的頰邊留下細小的紅痕，卻在轉瞬間如同新生的皮膚般了無痕跡。

Charles驚訝地對上Erik的眼睛，他忘了本來想問什麼，眼前的畫面就像一部低幀率的翻頁動畫，冷色調的眸子蘊含一種他不明白的炙熱，濃密的睫毛捲曲成漂亮的弧度，Erik先是一眨不眨地望著他，然後露出一個挑戰權威般的笑容。Charles第一次知道Erik也會「不聽話」，他認知裡的尖吻鯖鯊純真又乖巧；然而現在他面前的Erik……從各方面來看都是個足夠自主的男人。Charles的心情說不上是目睹孩子長大後感慨萬千的父母還是別的，總之他面對他時不再那麼游刃有餘。

刮鬍子的過程異常煎熬，但是Charles幸運地沒有在那張英俊的臉上留下任何傷口。


	7. 假期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太久沒開車了有點生疏，請多多包涵嗚嗚嗚

7

Raven自認她有充分的理由討厭Erik。如果Charles是菜園裡最肥美健康的白菜，Erik就是又臭又髒的野豬，偏偏這頭來路不明的豬還把她悉心照料的白菜拱了。Hank說她的成見毫無道理，Erik是Charles的朋友，他們也應該熱忱地對待他。Raven翻了數個白眼，**朋友？**他們之間微妙的氛圍絕對不只是朋友。

夜幕降臨之前，侷促與泰然的兩雙腳步一前一後極端對比卻又如此和諧，Charles帶著Erik回家了。Raven站在門廊下，眼神中竄出隨時備戰的火焰，Hank戒備地站在三個人之間像是隔開戰場的巍巍城牆。幸好爭執並沒有如Hank想像地發生，Charles以誠懇卻不煽情的口吻請求Raven諒解，Hank的目光投射到Raven逐漸緩和的臉色上，想起她提過Charles曾經獲得大學任教的資格，Hank完全能想像他站在講台上，如何善用他具有說服力的人格魅力博得學生愛戴。

Charles說了大部分的實情，這考驗他如何組織事件讓它聽起來既驚險又不脫離現實。Raven是個聰明的女孩，不論從主觀還是客觀的角度Charles都不想欺騙她。

「所以他救了你的命。」Raven收回如利刃般審視著Erik的目光：「但那是Vuk，我們都知道他們那夥人不好對付。他如何能救你？還有你的傷到底是怎麼回事？」

Charles一時語塞。他想恪守秘密保護Erik，卻感覺這些他在意的人與事就像被捲入一個大漩渦之中，無論怎麼兜兜轉轉終究順著深淵流逝無法回頭。他不是不相信Raven，只是對於未知的惶恐動搖他的判斷力。Erik本該自由、本該置身事外，現在卻被迫蹚進這灘渾水裡頭——

「因為我不是人類。」

Erik的話彷彿投入湖面的石子，激起三人複雜不一的反應，打亂了好不容易緩和的氣氛。然而說話者本人沉靜得好像他只是在閒話家常。Charles迎上Erik的眼神，後者眼中的赤誠化成一種說不清的力量牢牢抓住他不安的心。Erik聽見了，Charles的溫柔使他需要顧慮的事情太多，實際上Erik不在乎也不畏懼危險，置身事外從不是他想要的。

「進屋再說。」

他們跟在Charles後進門。

「那是……鰓嗎？」Hank問。

Erik點頭，放下衣襬掩住腰間不屬於人類的構造。Raven看向Charles，能變成人類的鯊魚……他不可能開這種玩笑。所以無論眼前的畫面多麽令人難以置信，它都是真的。

「我不會讓他們繼續傷害任何生物。」Charles是對著Erik說的，像是在承諾他的安全一樣，「往好處想，沒有冒險就沒有收穫。」

Charles打開裝備箱，他還沒有勇氣仔細檢查他的裝備損壞得多嚴重，他只是把相機從箱子底部撈出來，稍微有些得意地說：「我錄下來了。」

Raven驚呼一聲從他手裡接過相機。Charles平時在海裡只用照相功能，幸好跟Vuk對峙時他打開錄影機了，他們利用非法武器捕魚的畫面以及藐視海洋局的言行全都拍得清清楚楚。Hank握著相機，臉上綻出喜悅的笑容：「Charles！有這個我們就可以……」

「是的，不管是Shaw還是Vuk都會得到應有的懲罰。幸運的話，海洋局很快也能查扣他們在菲律賓的走私。」Charles如釋重負地笑著說。

Hank激動得簡直坐不住，他很清楚Shaw為了牟利對小島的環境生態和產業的危害有多嚴重。十幾年了，這件事總算能有個完美的結局了。

「Charles，我替你感到驕傲。還有Erik……」這是Raven第一次認真叫他的名字，「謝謝你救了Charles的命，兩次。」

「不客氣。」Erik說著，把目光移到Charles臉上，笑容有點討好也有點得意。Charles飛快地看了他一眼，下意識舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇。

Raven的視線在他們之間來回逡巡，忍不住在心裡嘖了一聲。

Charles獲得了一週的小假期，違法捕鯊的影片還有他字字針砭的報告書引起當局的高度關注，海防隊在菲律賓外海的任務據說也有所收穫。他的主管語帶保留地表示，他現在只需要等待冗長的行政程序結束後，有實權的執法單位會到島上協助他——言下之意就是他還升官了。

在他嫌得發慌時，小島上為期一個月的花火節也開始了，四處插滿黃底紅火焰的旗幟像是滿山滿谷的紅色山丹花，從繁華的鎮中心連綿盛開到海堤邊。

這天Raven早早就跑得不見人影了，Charles對節慶沒什麼熱情，Raven說他是工作狂不無道理，才休息三天他就快受不了陸地的炎熱與乾燥。

「你在做什麼？」Erik問。

Charles坐在房間的地上，腳邊散落一地的裝備看起來像是一堆破銅爛鐵，他有點頹喪地對Erik說：「好多都壞了……」大把鈔票在他面前變成廢紙，那心痛感簡直不言而喻。

「你不去街上走走嗎？」Charles心灰意冷地拿起氣瓶，他平常可是連搬它都特別小心翼翼，捨不得在上面碰出一點凹痕，現在堅固的鋁製瓶身竟然多了幾條長長的裂紋。他試圖把瓶頭閥拆下來，那是他學會潛水後從教練那裡收到的幸運禮物。

Erik看著窗外的夕陽沒有回話，他已經在岸上幾天了還是看不膩，失去海水阻隔的陽光像是上帝給予人間最磅礴的禮讚。他維持著不變的姿勢，等著欣賞一天一次夕陽沒入無際海線的美景，然而一股淡淡的血腥味攫住他所有的注意力。他回頭看見Charles還呆坐在地上，手掌沾染了血液刺目的紅色，瓶身因為不堪拉扯而扭曲碎裂，鋁片頑固地陷入他的掌指關節裡，Erik眼睜睜目睹他拔出鋁片的過程。

「你在做什麼！」短時間內問了這句話兩次，Erik沒有意料到心情起伏會這麼劇烈。

「我以為沒那麼……嚴重。」Charles握緊手心滲血的窟窿，一時之間也傻住了。

Erik瞪著眼前老是受傷的人類氣得牙癢癢，夕陽的餘暉灑落滿室橘黃，Charles的臉龐、無措地眼神和輕啟的唇瓣都是夕陽的顏色。Erik知道他要錯過日落的一刻了，卻怎麼樣也無法從Charles身上移開眼神。

「你問過我怎麼治療你的，對嗎？」Erik的聲音有種蠱惑人心的磁性，但Charles聽不出其中細微的不同，他回答：「但你一直不告訴我。」抱怨的語氣聽起來像是撒嬌，從Erik心底竄升的一簇火苗燒得越烈。

他沒有告訴人類自己為他流淚，但他有個假設，而且現在碰巧是驗證的機會。

Erik蹲在人類身邊，輕捏著他的下巴，Charles瞪大盛滿夕陽色的眼眸，Erik有點急促地吻在他渴望已久的柔軟上。他迷戀地汲取人類的溫度，舌尖頂開他乖順的唇瓣，像要把滿腔的慾望宣洩在交纏的唇齒間。Charles終於反應過來，有點狼狽地推開Erik劇烈呼吸而伏動的胸膛。

「你不應該吻我。」Charles紅著臉，眼眶有點溼潤。Erik很想說他這副模樣一點勸阻力也沒有。

「你該找個，母鯊魚……你的同類之類的，我……」

「我不需要同類，我只要你。」Erik強硬地宣示，「而且你喜歡我吻你。」

「不，我不喜歡。」他才剛吻過的甜美唇瓣明目張膽地說著謊言。

「但你的腦子不是這麼說的。」Erik揚起一邊的唇角，笑容帶著識破辯解的狡黠。Charles不甘心地想到最近他們的精神連結更強了，就連他想隱瞞的秘密也會明白地攤在Erik面前。

他沒有拒絕Erik第二次的吻，令人頭暈目眩的熱度碾壓過理智，Erik的親吻純粹憑著本能慾望，像是要嚐遍他的美好般，在他小巧濕潤的舌尖上畫圈。Charles雙腿有點發軟，他靠在Erik托著他後腰的臂上，浪潮般的快感從糾纏的舌一波波攀升直到淹沒腦袋。Erik撥開他握拳的手心，粗糙的拇指反覆確認般摩挲著，掌心升起一股電流般的細密麻癢感。

Erik輕輕吮咬著他的舌頭，等到人類眼神迷離地喘氣才肯放過他。「……傷好了。」Erik沿著他的唇角親吻到頰邊，聲線飽含掩飾不了的情慾。

Charles愣了兩秒才發覺他手上的血窟窿不知道什麼時候消失得無影無蹤，唯有帶著一絲鐵鏽味的半乾血污能證明他剛才真的受了傷。

「這是怎麼回事？」他茫然的模樣有點可愛。

「待會再告訴你……」Erik急不可耐地再次親吻他。

人類的身體柔軟且敏感得不可思議，Erik啃咬著他小巧的耳垂時能感覺到他動情的顫抖，手掌滑入鬆散的衣襬循著青年緊緻的腰線向上探索。Charles後仰著腦袋靠著身後的床鋪，從Erik的角度能看見他雪白的頸子和下巴漂亮的弧線，小巧的喉結在每一次壓抑的吞嚥時上下滑動。

Erik看不膩Charles被慾望折磨得可憐兮兮的模樣，他寬大的手掌包覆著Charles的莖身來回愛撫，直到頂端的小孔汨汨滲出些許液體，又被Erik的指腹在傘狀頂端勻得淫靡的光澤。Charles刺激得弓起身子，快感之下的哀求蓄積在他蔚藍的眼眸中，在幾次重重的摩擦後，Charles顫抖著腿根激烈地射在他手裡。

Erik舔了舔手指上Charles的液體，後者看著他自然卻色情的動作，感覺所有思緒轟地一聲像是被炸彈炸得支離破碎。Charles聽見自己氣息不穩的聲音說著：「……讓我幫你。」

他將Erik的陰莖從棉褲中解放出來，它的尺寸比Charles想像的更可觀，粗長的柱身上青色的血管賁張著，宛如獵食動物具有侵略性的圖騰。Charles的手法明顯更為熟練，根部沈甸甸的雙球在他的撫弄下一抽一抽地勃動，Charles拿出乳液，順著塗抹的手勢來回捋動整個莖身，乳白色的液體打濕他濃密的毛髮，Charles被眼前的畫面刺激得太陽穴上的青筋突突地跳。

Erik正想開口，又沉默著閉上嘴。他能聽見Charles腦海中那東西的作用，以及他小小的恐懼。

「接下來交給我。」Erik拉開Charles的手，在他黏膩的掌心落下吻。

Erik把乳液倒在Charles的腰臀上，他掐了掐富有彈性的臀肉，潮濕的手指滑入隙縫間準確地抵住高熱的穴口，他輕輕旋動指尖挑逗般地按壓。人類深吸了一口氣，交叉著扣在他肩上的雙臂微微收攏，身體更加緊密地與他貼合，再度勃起與尚未發洩的性器彼此相抵。Erik親吻著他的額頭，與體溫相較之下顯得濕冷的汗珠帶著鹹味，Erik抿著唇瞇起眼，有種置身海洋的安心感。

要拓鬆Charles的身體直到能容納他得花一些時間，但Erik很有耐心。等到人類已經能無礙地吞吐著他三指的指節，Erik握著他硬得發痛的陰莖一點一點地擠入Charles濕熱的甬道內。有了乳液的潤滑，粗長的肉刃尚能在緊緻的腸道內緩慢地抽送，當那股被鑿開般的疼痛與異物感逐漸變得遲鈍，Charles不自覺地晃動臀部，Erik感覺全身的細胞都在叫囂著，使他得更費勁忍住瘋狂操進他身體裡的衝動。

Charles膝蓋跪地趴在床舖上，Erik扣著Charles的手臂伏在他背上，隨著撞擊時逐漸加重的頂弄，床墊承受著兩具身體施加的壓力小幅地搖動著。Charles破碎的呻吟也散落在柔軟的被單上，淬滿甜蜜的肉刃捅進他的體內鈍化他的四感，Erik摩擦過他腸壁的一處，下腹急遽升騰的快感讓他無法抑止地顫抖。

Erik接住Charles癱軟的身體，鐵鉗般強健的手臂箍住他的腰，雙腿有些強勢地擠入人類的腿間迫使他把腳分得更開。Erik瘋狂地在他的穴內抽送起來，人類帶著哭腔的呻吟助長著他放肆的邪念。這個姿勢能讓他插得更深，如果Charles有育腔毫無疑問Erik會讓他懷上孩子，幾胎鯊魚寶寶，或是人類寶寶。這怪誕而溫馨的想像讓Erik露出微笑，他握著Charle同樣昂揚的前端，幾下猛烈地挺動讓Charles撞進他虛握成圈的手裡。

Charles難耐地扭動著，陽光長年的曝曬在他白晃晃的背部留下可愛的斑點，Erik愛憐地親吻著那些記號。Charles失去力氣的雙腿顫抖著想合攏，Erik仍然壞心眼地撐著他，看起來就像Charles夾著他的大腿一樣。

「Erik……」Charles討饒般地嗚咽。

Erik揉著他被粗硬的恥毛磨得發紅的臀肉，用力頂弄進他的深處。在Charles短促而軟糯的尖叫聲中，環狀的穴肉一抽一抽地猛烈收縮，Erik發出沉沉的嘆息，將炙熱的精流猛烈地射入他體內。Charles感覺眼瞼沉重得很，在漫長的射精過程結束前，他累得失去了意識。


	8. 失蹤

8

Brian熟練地從衣櫃裡挑出幾件襯衫，漫長的出差已經讓他感受不到造訪他國的興奮感了，正煩惱著要帶哪本書打發漫長的飛行航程，回頭就看見七歲的兒子不發一語地坐在他的行李箱上。

「Charles，我正在找你呢！行李箱還有點空間，你介意我把你裝進去嗎？」

Charles因為父親的話而露出天真的笑容。Brian有些費勁地抱起他，Charles才七歲就沉得很，意識到兒子成長的事實讓他既喜悅又感慨。

「你可以幫我挑本書嗎？」Brian抱著他走到書櫃前。Charles的身高還搆不到最上層的書，視線裡陌生的書名有好多他看不懂的字。

他隨手指了一本，深藍色的硬皮書頗有份量，書背上的燙金字體寫著：海洋守衛者。

「好選擇。」Brian笑著把那本書放進隨身的提箱裡。

Charles緊緊盯著父親整理行李的身影，像是要永遠把這幕典藏在心裡，「你會很快回來嗎？」

「據說這次得待上十天，但我會告訴他們我的小王子在等我，他們會讓我提前回來的。可能八天，最快七天就回家。」Brian像是逃課的小孩一樣俏皮地眨眨眼，「然後我們可以安排一個美好的假期，或許去海邊游泳？你最喜歡的。」

Charles臉上沒有笑容，從那雙藍眼睛看出的世界彷彿超越時間與空間，他問：「你真的會回來嗎？」Brian沒有回答。

他又問了一次，但是父親高大的身影總是背對著他，無聲無息。

＊＊＊

Charles被自己朦朧的囈語驚醒，Erik平時顯涼的手心撫過他汗濕的額頭，飛快的心跳隨著那安定心神的溫度而趨緩。他對上Erik專注的藍綠色眼眸，從他的眼底發散出星光一樣柔和的光芒：「惡夢？」

Charles搖頭：「我夢見我父親……」他緩了緩，「他和我最後一次見面時——」

聽著Charles缺乏組織的夢境和拼拼湊湊的童年故事，Erik環著他的手臂微微收緊，人類的下巴靠著他，手掌像是給動物順毛一樣一下一下地在他臂上輕撫著。在有點漫長的故事結束前，他們誰也沒有移動。

「你父親是個了不起的人。」Erik親吻他眼角的濕氣，「謝謝你告訴我這麼美麗的回憶。」

Charles吸了吸鼻子，像是童軍晚會後聚在一起分享心事的孩子般說道：「換你了，你還沒告訴我你的秘密。」他側身面對著Erik，即使床鋪很寬敞他們還是靠得很近，「神奇的治癒能力。」他補充道。

「我發現我的眼淚……一開始我以為只有眼淚對你的傷口有幫助，但顯然一個吻也行，甚至我的血？如果你想試試看。」Erik半開玩笑地說。

「**眼淚**？」Charles的眉間迅速皺起困惑的紋路，「你什麼時候……？」

提起那件事，Erik的臉色頓時變得凝重：「Charles，因為那群**海盜**，我差一點就失去你了。」對Erik來說，他們懷著惡意掠奪海洋資源的行為就是海盜毋庸置疑，「我想尊重人類的規矩，或者說法律，但是我沒辦法原諒那群人。」

受制感與憤怒一瞬間掌控了Erik的思緒，近似人類的體表肌理泛出一層詭異的金屬色鱗光，彷彿尖銳而堅固的盔甲。在Charles詫異的視線下，Erik縮起手臂。

「怎麼回事？」Charles擔心這是不是在陸地上太久的影響，畢竟Erik一直生活在海洋裡，他放棄原有的環境來到陸地，甚至為了避免Raven的側目改變飲食習慣，Charles不只一次觀察到活蹦亂跳的生魚被烹煮成熟食時Erik眼神中的依依不捨。

「我在陸地上也很好，真的。但我不喜歡吃熟食也是真的。」Erik接收到Charles旺盛的心理活動，誠實的自白道，「我只是一時之間沒控制好情緒。」

Charles握住他的手，冰冷堅硬的盾鱗在他的手掌下不明顯地顫動，剎那間便恢復到人體柔韌的觸感。

「別那樣看我，你才是比較容易壞掉那一個。」Erik露出一個戲謔的笑容，Charles雖然覺得那模樣該死地迷人，仍然有點不甘心地抬起膝蓋頂向他的腹部。Erik的反應很快，他的手指扣著Charles膝蓋內側，稍加施力托住他的大腿扣在自己腰上，「你這是在引誘我嗎？」

「不……」Charles剩下的話語淹沒在熱切交纏的唇齒間，他在換氣的空擋薄弱地抗議：「會吵到Raven。」

「她今天晚上不回來。」Erik翻了個身壓到他身上。

「她不該……她沒有經過我同意！」Charles板起臉孔，提到Raven的事，他就表現得像是過度關心的兄長。

「我替你答應了。」Erik揚起眉毛無辜地笑，「拜託，那是Hank，讓他們出去玩吧。」

Erik抓住勾在他腰上的小腿，將人類的雙腿分得更開，在Charles有餘力繼續爭辯之前，從他的膝蓋沿著腿根留下曖昧的牙印與吻痕。Charles不輕不重地揉著腿間的人的後頸，剛才想說的話被尖銳的快感割成碎片，乾渴的喉間只能吐出零碎而高亢的呻吟。

他們過著沒羞沒臊的新婚生活——這是Raven的說法，Charles堅決否認。不過這種情況直到Charles的同事Moira抵達小島便完全翻轉了。

「Charles，有些工作上的事情和你討論，能到我房裡嗎？」Moira站在大敞的房門前，尷尬的神情像是撞見別人的好事，而非打斷一場嚴肅正經的棋局。

Charles還沒開口，Erik乾脆地起身：「這裡交給你們，我們之後再分勝負。」Erik帶著勝券在握的笑容，自從Charles教他西洋棋的玩法後，他對此投以無比熱情，連Charles都有點承受不住他的約戰頻率。

和Erik錯身走進書房時，Moira看了他一眼。這男人有種摸不透的特質，對她沒有敵意卻也稱不上友善。Erik藍綠色的眼眸倏地掃向她，唇角上揚的弧度斂了幾分，Moira移開眼神，心中突生一種面對天敵時反射性的畏懼。

「妳有什麼事想和我說？」Charles向著對面的單人沙發做了個「請」的動作。

「菲律賓那裡有消息了，三艘走私船登記Sebastian Shaw的名字，你看這個。」Moira把手上的文件遞給他。

Shaw的漁船漁業資格已經確定吊銷，有了中央介入，自由邦配合調查的效率快得令人嘆服，雖然是意料之中的反應，Charles還是不禁感到諷刺。像是想到什麼，他抬頭問：「Vuk呢？」

「這就是問題所在……」Moira有點煩躁地用手理順她的髮絲，「他不見了。」

「什麼意思？他不在島上？」Charles把手上的紙張揪得皺巴巴。他很清楚那個自信而冷靜的金髮男人具備的威脅性絕對不亞於暴躁的Shaw。

「他失蹤了……你知道Vuk有個弟弟嗎？」Moira看著Charles茫然的表情繼續說，「他死了，你們發生衝突的時候他也在船上。」

Charles一時說不出話來，那天船上可能有三、四個人，他並不確定，當大浪鋪天蓋地而來，所有人都一起跌落海中，他本來也很有可能成為其中一名罹難者，一想到Raven趴在他的屍體上哭泣的模樣，Charles就無法不同情、憐憫Vuk的遭遇。

「Charles，那不是你的錯。」Moira望進他鬱鬱的藍眸中。她一開始也和Charles一樣，即使面對惡人也像是有揮灑不完的同情心，每當道德感與之相悖就會加倍痛苦。

「我知道。」他淺淡的微笑沒有絲毫敷衍，「我知道自己在做對的事。」無論得付出多少代價，這是他賴以為生的覺悟。

Moira只覺得他說這話時，無人能匹敵的堅毅和果決彷彿化為萬丈光芒投射進她的眼中，直達那好久都不曾激烈跳動的心臟。她感覺自己一定紅了臉，好不容易把視線轉向桌上未竟的黑白戰局，姿態威嚴的黑色騎士面朝她，雕刻精緻的馬面盯得她發怵。


	9. 回家

9

臉頰熱辣辣的刺痛感讓Charles清醒過來，視線還沒恢復平時的清晰度，他被人提起衣領，下一秒拳頭又重重掄到他臉上。Charles隨衝擊力倒在堅硬的水泥地，他失去意識前被人敲了一棍，疼痛像是暴力的煙花一樣在臉頰和後腦炸開來，剛才那一拳可能砸碎了他的牙還是讓他咬破內頰，充斥在口腔內的血腥味稍稍拽回Charles的專注力。

他的手腳上纏著結實的工業膠帶，施暴者用破舊的靴子抵住Charles的肩，粗魯地扳正他的身體。Charles瞇著眼，背光使得他花了一點時間才辨認出Vuk。過於張揚的自信在他臉上不復存在，稻草般粗糙的金髮蓋住大半形銷骨立的臉，赤紅的雙目悲憤地剜著他。

Charles咽下口中的血水，「Moira……在哪？」

記憶回到今天上午，他收到Moira的訊息約他在東部海岸一處靜僻的觀海平台碰面，這裡不是他平常活動的範圍，由於地勢險峻這裡平時人跡罕至，不過Charles對這個邀約並無多想，幾天相處過後他了解Moira認真得一板一眼的性格，權當她想熟悉地形了。

Charles在約定的時間準時到達，因為Moira似乎對Erik有些反感，Charles並沒有讓他跟來，想不到不僅沒有等到Moira，還被人一棒敲昏了。不管那封訊息是Moira還是Vuk傳的，她極可能和他陷入一樣、甚至更危險的處境。

「你還是擔心你自己吧！」Vuk狠踢向他的腰側，疼痛讓Charles反射性地蜷起身體。

Vuk蹲下來欣賞他掙扎的模樣，他揪住Charles的頭髮迫使他仰起頭：「我的兩名船員受傷，我弟弟死了，船也沒了。你覺得……我要怎麼從你身上討回來？」

「Moira，她到底在哪？你對她……」

「我聽說你有個妹妹。」Vuk打斷他，在看見Charles的表情時癲狂地笑了起來。

Charles的血液彷彿一瞬間凝結了，恐懼與憤怒攀上他蒼白的臉孔，他吼道：「我警告你！不要妄想傷害她！」

「你毀了我的一切時，就沒想過後果嗎！現在是你付出代價的時候了。」狂怒和施虐的快樂讓Vuk徹底失去理智。話一說完，他就蠻橫地拽著Charles的腳向門外拖行，後者拼命掙扎著，但Vuk的手臂像是無堅不摧的鐵鍊，Charles薄弱的反抗都是無濟於事。

天色不覺已近落日時分，隆隆作響的浪潮聲洶湧得有些駭人，Charles終於看清剛才關押他的建築物，漆成海藍色的水泥牆被海風吹蝕得斑駁，既陳舊而陰沈。Hank說過，這裡從前是海岸的檢查哨，離觀海平台不遠但是得穿過一條崎嶇狹窄的線道，西北邊的哨站建成後索性就廢棄了。

「這裡有點過時，」Vuk拔起鬆動的木製圍欄，順手拋下險峻的懸崖。風浪的聲勢吞沒它掉入海中的聲響，Charles無法判別這座懸崖到底有多高。

「但仍然很美，不是嗎？」Vuk瞇著眼眺望金黃的海平線，如果不是Charles手腳被綁著十分狼狽的模樣，他們彷彿只是一對結伴旅行的朋友。

「Vuk，我很遺憾關於你弟弟的事，但傷害人從來不是我的本意……」

「我了解你們這種人該死的心態！」Vuk變了臉色朝他大吼：「以為自己是活在電影裡的英雄，我們這種人的不幸對你來說什麼也不是！」

「不是這樣的……」

「你很怕嗎？Charles Xavier，你有錢、住在豪華的宅邸，還有個漂亮的妹妹。告訴我，你是不是很害怕失去一切？」Vuk步步逼近他，扭曲的神情像是恐怖電影裡的魔鬼。

他掐住Charles的脖子，頸動脈在他的掌下快速地跳動，「我可以感覺到你的恐懼。」Vuk施加手上的力道，Charles張著嘴卻吸不進空氣，隨著氧氣從體內一點一滴流失，他眼前的畫面逐漸轉白。

在完全失去意識之前，Charles聽見一聲怒喝：「放開他！」

Moira持槍抵在Vuk的後腦勺，她重述了一次：「我說放開他。」

Vuk面對身後的威脅，不得以舉起雙手，在Moira的監視下站了起來，他問：「妳是怎麼逃出來的？」

「閉嘴。」Moira制止他繼續說話。

恢復自由後，呼吸引起的刺痛感讓Charles無法控制地劇烈咳嗽，高大的身影在眼前一晃，Erik焦急的臉孔落入他的視線裡。異於人類的鋒利指甲輕易割斷堅固的膠帶，Erik瞪著Charles脖子上的勒痕，還沒來得及發作，Charles就抓住他的手。

「Raven，她有危險。」生理性的淚水盛滿Charles的眼眶，心疼與內疚襲上Erik好不容易放下的懸著的心，冰冷的語氣也帶了幾分溫度：「她沒事，那幾個雜碎被抓住了。」顧不上糾正Erik從Raven那裡學來的粗魯詞彙，Charles鬆了一口氣。

他們之間奇特的精神連結像是網路一樣，從Charles的意識「斷線」到重新連接，每分每秒對Erik都煎熬且漫長得令人無法忍受。他循著Charles的意識，先找到被囚禁在Vuk車上的Moira，接著一起趕到這個荒廢的檢查哨。

Vuk聽到他的話後激動了起來：「這是不可能的……不可能！」

「你已經玩完了。」

Moira的話語與清脆的爆破聲同時響起，海面上接連盛開一朵朵耀眼的煙花。花火節的期間，鎮上居民每到日落時分就開始放煙火，Moira因為突如其來的聲響而分了神，不過如此短暫的片刻，便足夠讓Vuk奪回優勢。Vuk抓住Moira的手腕使力一扭，槍口偏開後，連續幾聲震耳欲聾的槍響驚起整片樹林的鳥禽，失控的子彈偏離彈道，Erik想拉開Charles，但他感覺到懷裡的人抽搐了下，煙硝摻和鏽鐵刺鼻的氣味竄入Erik的鼻腔，Charles中彈的瞬間，他的理智斷了線，所有的畫面在他眼裡都變成了紅色的。

另一邊的Moira漸漸擋不住Vuk近身格鬥的蠻力，他的膝蓋重擊她的腹部，Moira忍不住發出痛苦的悶哼。Vuk試圖奪槍，但在他從Moira手上把槍扯下來之前，一隻冷得不似人類的手環握住他的頸子，像是夢境才會發生的事情一樣，他的雙腳離地整個人「飛」了起來。

身體的重量以那雙手為支點施壓在他的咽喉上，Erik就著這個姿勢把他提到懸崖邊，山風的涼意灌進他的褲管蔓延到四肢百骸。Vuk不住地發抖，雙手緊抓著唯一能支撐他的手臂。

「死……」Erik收攏手指，Vuk的頸關節喀喀作響，臉部因為缺氧漲成可怖的紫紅色，臉上畢露的血管像是青色的引信隨時可能引爆他的腦袋。Vuk吊著白眼發出窒息前微弱的哀哽，掙扎的力道微乎其微。

Erik像人類一樣劇烈喘息，彷彿這麼做能緩解他洶湧的殺意。手臂上浮現的尖銳盾鱗像是感知到本體的情緒，在他差一點捏斷金髮男人的頸椎前，Charles的聲音鑽進他的意識裡：「Erik，不！」

「停下來！別那麼做！拜託你……Erik！」

只需要一眨眼的時間，他就能擰斷Vuk的脖子，Charles的聲音還在他腦子裡左右他的意志。Erik望向他，人類的眼中充滿哀求。他們僵持了一下，更多是Erik抵抗本能的掙扎。最後他一甩手，把手上只剩一口氣的男人扔向檢查哨的矮牆旁。

「Erik——」Charles環抱住摟著他的男人。

Erik把手從人類的後腰上移開，他瞪著手掌上Charles的血，感覺自己發不出任何音節。Moira撐著身體從地上爬起，還沒走得多近她就看見Erik手上刺目的紅色，她不敢置信地捂著嘴。

「我感覺不到我的腳了……」即使Charles努力維持表情，恐懼仍然不可避免地流淌在他的眉眼之間。子彈擊中他的背，他甚至也感覺不到痛了。

Erik小心翼翼地攫住他的唇，Charles嚐到淡淡的鹹味，他抬手輕撫Erik的臉頰抹掉那點水氣。Erik總是冷靜而強大，但是當他從Charles的後腰取出那枚子彈時，顫抖的手就像個不安恐懼的普通人類一樣。

Charles不再流血了，但他的腿仍然沒有知覺。

「它打中你的脊椎……」Erik不用說下去Charles也能明白他的意思。皮肉傷能復原，但是神經不一樣，它是更精密且複雜的系統。

有個想法在Erik腦中浮現——那是關於沒有同類探究過的、已逝的Erik告訴他的傳說。

「你相信我嗎？」Erik低頭，人類的眼神像是在質疑這個顯而易見的問題，也像是懷疑他為什麼這麼問。

警笛聲在空曠的山谷間顯得格外刺耳，兩輛警車在不遠處停妥，Erik看見Raven和Hank急匆匆地下車。

**要拐走他的新娘得趁現在。**

「很久以前我救了你……實際上我認為是你救了我，」他有點急促地說，「你教會我『家』的定義，現在我也想給你一個家。」

「好。」

「什麼？」Erik還盯著Raven他們的身影，對Charles果斷的答應有點反應不過來。

「好。」

懷裡的人類眨著漂亮的藍眼睛，Erik不確定他是否明白他的意思，但他顧不上那麼多了。他抱起Charles，在這同時Raven也看到他們了。

「別怕，抱緊我。」Erik說，感受到懷裡的人收攏環著他的手臂。

**「Charles——！」**Raven的尖叫聲劃破天際，她眼睜睜看著Erik抱著Charles從數十尺高的懸崖上躍進海裡。

失重的感覺快得像一瞬間，海水打在皮膚上的刺痛感和衝擊造成的暈眩，在Erik纏綿的吻之下被沖刷得一乾二淨。大大小小的氣泡從他們短暫分離的唇間散去，鹹澀的海水帶著一股不明顯的金屬味，Charles不確定那是什麼味道，但他知道遲早他會缺氧、然後死去，但他感覺不到痛苦。

『不，你不會。』Erik說，Charles愣了一下才發覺Erik並不是真的在說話，而是他的聲音進到Charles腦中。

Charles有無數個疑問，但Erik看起來並不打算現在回答。Erik環著他的腰，指尖輕輕摩挲著他被子彈打中的那塊肌膚，Charles癢得往他懷裡胡亂鑽，他能感覺到Erik輕輕地笑。

不知道從什麼時候開始，他們兩人的眼中只有彼此，彷彿他們的靈魂、他們的血液都已經真正的融為一體。Erik的手沿著他的腰線上移，Charles感覺到不對勁的地方，他低頭看向自己的肋骨，不屬於他的器官——左右肋間各三道鰓裂，像是怪異得迷人的紋路深深地刻在上頭。

Charles張著嘴說不出話來，Erik說：『現在感覺……』他隔著Charles濕透的長褲捏了他的臀部一把，『痛不痛？』

『不痛。』Charles看見他的表情瞬間黯淡了，接著說：『那是別的感覺。』

Charles眼裡閃動著淘氣的光芒，Erik笑了出來。

**一年後**

「Raven，妳、妳走慢一點。」Hank關上計程車門，邁開大步跟在氣沖沖的女朋友身後，「妳該不會在生氣吧？我們這麼久沒見面，妳別跟Charles吵架啊。」

「我肯定要狠狠、狠狠揍他們倆不可！」Raven說著。

這一年的時間Charles不知道被那隻鯊魚老妖精迷到什麼地步，除了信件以外，竟然連通電話也沒打來。她可是他妹妹啊！

街口矗立的建築看起來並不起眼，招牌的霓虹燈管發散著迷離的光線，據說這裡有著全愛爾蘭最美味的調酒。**愛爾蘭**，Raven一想到就來氣，一年後的重逢竟然不是約在他們熟悉的紐約，而是大老遠跑到愛爾蘭！Raven肯定這又是鯊魚老妖精提的餿主意。

Raven踏進蕩漾著爵士樂與熱騰騰炸物香氣的門後，她甩上門的力道差點搧扁Hank的鼻子，Hank嚇得推了推眼境，深吸了口氣準備面對裡頭的修羅場。

所幸並沒有發生他害怕的事——Hank一進去就看見Erik在角落的四人桌對他招手，Raven像個無尾熊一樣緊緊抱著Charles的脖子，後者帶著溫馨和無奈地笑容輕拍著她的腦袋。

Hank感覺自己杞人憂天地笑了笑，朝著四人桌走過去。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇⋯⋯完結了！  
本來只是一個小小的腦洞，突然篇幅暴增超過萬字  
結局其實比很多情節還早定下來，參考了我蠻喜歡的一部電影'The Shape of Water'  
電影結尾的詩句有種近乎宗教的神聖感，篇名也是向它致敬哈哈哈
> 
> 文筆還有很多不足的地方，我會繼續努力！  
希望大家喜歡這篇故事！


	10. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個小小的番外，關於情侶相性問答

番外－情侶相性２０問

Raven：今天由我負責提問，準備好了嗎？

Charles＆Erik：（點頭）

Raven：第一題，喜歡對方什麼地方？

Charles：（笑）對我很好。

Erik：身材很好、富有正義感。

Raven：那討厭對方什麼地方？

Charles：沒有。

Erik：喜歡自找麻煩、老是受傷。

Raven：怎麼稱呼對方？

Charles：Erik。

Erik：Charles，有時候是Charlie。

Raven：希望對方怎麼稱呼你？

Charles：Charles。

Erik：Erik。

Raven：真沒創意呢。

Charles：那妳怎麼叫Hank？

Raven：我喜歡叫他My beast！因為他……

Erik：這不是我們的訪問嗎？

Raven：嗯哼。

Raven：請回答第一次見到對方的感覺。

Charles：我要被大鯊魚吃了！

Erik：（露齒笑）他很可愛。

Raven：什麼契機讓你想跟對方在一起？

Charles：我想不起來。

Erik：第一次見面時就想和他在一起。

Charles：？？？我不是才十一歲嗎？Erik，那是不合法的。

Erik：嗯，我不在乎。

Raven：舉出一件對方做過最撩的事。

Charles：好像沒什麼特別的。

Erik：幫我刮鬍子。

Raven：對方屬於哪種類型的情人？

Charles：有點幼稚、想法很單純。

Erik：太獨立了。

Raven：這是在抱怨嗎？

Erik：（微笑不語）

Raven：會吵架/打架嗎？誰先退讓？

Charles：不會。

Erik：我不會讓Charles生氣。

Raven：是否偷偷拿著對方的什麼物品？WOW，這個問題很變態呀。

Charles：……

Erik：沒有。

Raven：Charles？

Charles：呃，我有一顆Erik的牙齒。畢竟鯊魚不是經常換牙嗎？

Erik：我不知道你喜歡我的牙齒，（點頭）不過有些人相信鯊魚牙齒能帶來好運。

Raven：最喜歡對方身體哪個部位？

Charles：鰓裂，（掀衣服）我現在也有了。

Erik：（遮住Charles的肚子）都喜歡。

Raven：牽手還是擁抱。

Charles＆Erik：牽手。

Raven：誰比較寵誰？

Charles：都一樣。

Erik：Charles比較寵我。

Raven：假日會做什麼？

Charles：游泳。

Erik：找新的海域游泳。

Raven：對方親吻哪裡覺得最害羞？……老實說我沒有很想知道。

Charles：都很害羞。

Erik：害羞？我不知道那是什麼。

Raven：運。動。完之後做什麼？題目越來越不堪了！（怒摔筆）

Charles：睡覺。

Erik：抱著Charles睡覺。

Raven：等等，不善後嗎？

Charles：因為沒什麼不舒服的感覺……

Raven：如何表達愛意？

Charles：直接告訴他。

Erik：做到他明白。

Raven：做什麼？

Erik：（露齒笑）

Raven：好，我明白了。

Raven：兩人的秘密基地是哪裡？

Charles：（看Erik）是那裡嗎？

Erik：（點頭）

Raven：哪裡？

Erik：告訴妳了還是秘密嗎？

Raven：……

Raven：說出最想帶對方去的地方。

Charles：我在英國讀書時住的公寓。

Erik：跟Charles去哪都行。

Raven：最後一題了！請對戀人說一句話。

Charles：我愛你。

Erik：我也愛你，Charles。

Raven：好了，我要走了，下次這種活動請找Hank主持！


End file.
